


尽诸有结

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 如果维吉尔不知道自己拥有恶魔的血统，没有经受过任何训练，一切发生后他要怎么去获得力量。*主DV，有一点点V←N和D←N，一个宇宙纳粹（？）的故事*尝试了新的讲故事方式，虽然很不像但真的是我看完海上钢琴师来的灵感
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	尽诸有结

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yocoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/gifts).



> *送给@yocoy，希望她会喜欢。
> 
> *声明作者不同意本文中的任何思想与倾向

1.

共和历2年，于罗时德内的日内瓦湖，帝国前秘密机关安杰洛首脑，少将维吉尔·斯巴达在宣誓书上签字，作证自己提交给法庭的证词是真实的，总结了在蒙德斯身亡前最后三年帝国的情势和自己的职责范围，解释了自己在统治期间的决策与行动。尼洛·安杰洛成立于帝国建立的第三年，这个机构远非一个大官僚机器上的小零件，那些进行大屠杀的装置最终正是由他所率领的部门构造概念和操作的。

2.

_一封纸张发脆泛黄的书信，封面写着：致编辑部，异闻征集_

_……您去过旧红墓市吗？据说地铁施工时有人见到过一座很旧的庄园，铁栅栏没有上锁，推开后会看到干草坪、枯树，还有一座假房子。假的，就是说它只有一个正面，外观垒得很厚实，转一圈，到背面就会发现还是那面墙，嵌着门，只是水平反转了一下。站在假的窗户外面，会能看到里面被熏黑的壁纸。那可能是哪个剧组遗留的道具，或者代表着一笔被挪用的拨款。_

_据说凑齐三个人一起，绕着它走十圈——不止是头晕，你会看到黑色的大海。为什么是十圈？卡巴拉之树有三个支柱和十圆。右边的支柱是爱，左边的支柱是力量，中间的是唯一的路。_

昏暗的室内，最后一张被投射在荧幕上的照片闪了几下熄灭了。坐在下面的人是维吉尔·斯巴达。他的手铐被去除，背依然是挺直的。室内很暗，集中注意力去看被投射出的影像时，他的眼睛不适地眯起来，屏幕倒映的荧光被他眨眼时开合的浅色睫毛切割成破碎的月亮。

“你对这些信有印象吗？”

“我记得一部分。”

“旧历4年的5月15日，你签署一系列命令，对投递这些信的市民进行了记忆植入。”

“我承认。”

“理由？”

“我的职责所在。”维吉尔说话时除了必要的思考没有太多的间隔和犹豫。“在旧政权里，我主掌尼洛·安杰罗部门。之前我陈述过，它的职责包含清除人所不能理解的那些‘神秘事物’，将普通人保护在异常之外。而这栋房子就是这样的危险物。”

“你认为你是在保护。”

“是的。直至今日我还是会这样回答。世界是脆弱的。它暂时不能经受这样的冲击：恶魔的冲击。”他补充道，“需要提醒的是，单就该项命令来说，它除了消除记忆之外，并未对任何人造成真正的人身伤害。”

“请详细说说。我想你也清楚，在蒙德斯的统治里你是很特殊的那一批的代表，我们想知道的是，一群惊人同质的、来自受过良好教育的中产阶级社会阶层的年轻学者到底是怎样变得激进起来，开始认同蒙德斯的观念的。”

“这很难解释得很详尽。”

“而我们会有很多时间共处，将军。”

“我们的确还有很多时间。”维吉尔平静地说道，“而我不再是将军了。”

“首先——我假设你能切实地理解——这个世界是存在‘恶魔’的。它们来自另一个维度，或者另一个星球。他们以人类为食，把地球当作捕猎场。它们出现时，魔力的逸散会造成各种异常现象，有的无害，比如没有尽头的走廊、眼珠会动的石膏像，有的则更具有危险性。

“而尼洛·安杰罗成立的职责有两个。一是消灭恶魔，不让普通人意识到这些非自然的存在；二是将容易吸引恶魔的危险人群集中保护，手段是通过预防性收容权，允许特殊部门在必要时期大规模收容高危人群。”

“高危人群的具体定义是？”

“天生具有魔力亲和性、或者拥有一些特殊血统的人类。并不是他们危险，而是他们的处境危险：恶魔会找上这些人。对恶魔来说他们是比较高级的食物。所以我们会把他们集中保护起来。”

“集中保护？它的性质是拘禁、处决还是两者兼有？”

“这不是什么隐语。保护就仅仅是保护。他们受到了良好的照顾，拥有一定程度上的人身自由。每个月我们都会随机抽查各分区条件和状况。在自愿的前提下，通过体质和心理测验的人员会加入我们的队伍，在前线或者后勤岗位与恶魔作战。我有多位下属都来自这些分区。他们都受过良好的教育，性格沉稳可靠，通过了淘汰率极高的训练，愿意投身进这桩危险却不能公开的事业里。”

维吉尔说这些时所有人都能感觉到，他真真切切地相信自己所说的所有事。他的背挺得很直，可能是因为入狱检查时医生在他的脊骨里发现过钢钉。于是他被允许带着金属入狱。这是怎么来的？一只恶魔一尾巴把它扫断了。他回答，那场战役的另一个纪念品是我胫骨上的钢板。它半年前刚被拿掉。

3.

尼禄十六岁起就和维吉尔一起捋下头发里的玻璃碴。他喜欢看维吉尔和自己一样颜色的头发。小时候他在孤儿院里因异于常人的发色受到排挤，现在他看一眼维吉尔的头发一整天都快乐。维吉尔说这是为了多数人的幸福，他照办；然后他遇到但丁，但丁说为了自由，他也跟着。年轻人容易被年长者吸引，而但丁和维吉尔是他生命里第一次见到的太阳和月亮，男孩为这种于己不同的光芒目眩神驰，身不由己地被纳入兄弟两个的轨道平面。

他见过一次蒙德斯，恭敬地喊他领袖。但他不太喜欢他。

那可能是一次忠诚调查。蒙德斯先询问了他的家庭、个人爱好，最后问他和维吉尔的关系。

然后蒙德斯问：“你们的关系是否涉及性？”

尼禄感觉自己被冒犯了，他满心委屈，回家后饭都少吃了一碗半，姬莉叶问他为什么授勋后这么不开心，他把奖章扔进抽屉，不知道要怎么开口，觉得把这种龌龊的事说给姬莉叶听会弄脏她的耳朵。

最后他憋出来句：我和维吉尔，你知道，他对我很好，很照顾我，不计较我不听指挥，犯过不少事儿。我对他抱有的那种情感是真挚的。但不是爱。

年轻人只能说出这些了，他耳根发烧，含糊地把性与爱等同。

姬莉叶回答：我明白，这种情感是可贵的，它纯洁又勇敢。你在为这个烦恼吗？她坐到他身边，我觉得这世上存在很多感情，爱只是其中比较自私的一种。

姬莉叶没有笑他，这给了尼禄勇气抬起头。他说：我以为爱是无私的。

我们会和很多人诞生不同的情感，会想让这种情感永恒延续下去，因为它持续时会带来快乐或痛苦。但情感是复杂的，有些感情要比爱情更伟大更永恒，不能简单地用爱来概括。怎么能用一滴水去比拟大海呢？

爱里不可避免地具有狭隘的排他性。尼禄，其实很多时候有些感情会转化成爱，但它需要一个奇异的瞬间，一个引燃点。那个时候你会知道的。

就像精灵旅社？尼禄的手指尖碰到一起：zing——

于是尼禄不再烦恼了。他又把奖章摸出来，它是银色的，有红黑白配色的绶带，他那天晚上梦见月光。

4.

“说说关于你的事吧，将军。你最开始为什么参与进去？”

单向玻璃外，记录员已经换了两轮。维吉尔经历了长时间的高强度审讯，但他甚至连坐直的姿态都没有变化。

“档案上的事你们应该都知道，我母亲死于恶魔的袭击。我和弟弟生还。镇上的人叫我们恶魔之子，因为我们还活着。他们都是被称赞的好人，相信上帝，胸前十字画得都标准。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不需要抱歉。我和弟弟一起离开家，它被烧焦了，不能再住下去。我们没有钱，要隐姓埋名，害怕恶魔会杀回来。于是我想卖出身上的怀表，柜台里的是个犹太人，他胸前没有十字架，但挂着枚大卫之星。他挑剔我的怀表太旧，秒针被烫弯了。我从那个时候开始不相信神。”

“但你向圣经宣了誓。”

“因为你们只给了我圣经。我需要水，需要公正，或许还需要维生素，因为我们都知道我还不能死。”维吉尔舔舔嘴唇上的干皮，“而你们给我圣经。”

十几秒的安静后，话筒里传出声音：“给他一杯水——纯属个人好奇，将军，你怎么看‘神’？鉴于你以斯巴达为姓。”

“那是我父亲的名字。母亲死去的时候我们还太小，不知道自己真正的姓氏，所以我们——我和弟弟——后来只有我，决定以他为姓。

“斯巴达是传说里拯救了人间的恶魔，鉴于的确有恶魔，或许斯巴达也确有此人？我这么想过，但没有任何证据。有地方将斯巴达奉为神。这背后的逻辑是正确的。神是恶魔发明的东西。它把人的命运成为非人的东西。它向信徒许诺应允之地，火柱引他们去迦南，让阿摩利人肯尼特人遭殃，只因为那些人没有和上帝定下约定。

“你们说我为魔鬼工作，我说我们做出了伟大的事业，我们每月都有人牺牲，他们都是年轻人，断掉的肢体被碾平后只能刮得一桶泥，根本捡不回来。我们付出能付出的一切，不要人与我们订下任何的约。在很小的时候，我发现世上没有神，只有恶魔，而恶魔可以被消灭。于是我这么干了。就这些。”

热水涌进食管，他感觉自己吞进的是一个黑洞的质点，空腹的胃肠以它为中心缓慢坍缩。他突然想到自己握紧怀表，说“我们不卖它”。他想，自己的命运也许并非只是自己的命运，它是古老传说的遗存，是时代巨浪下溺水的人，是一切因缘际会的结果。

5.

斯巴达收藏了很多有魔力的道具。维吉尔成年后调查过他父亲的真实身份，但总是无果。斯巴达兄弟从小就熟悉各种非自然的力量，但逃难时维吉尔手中那个怀表就仅仅只是个普通的怀表而已，不能让时光倒流，甚至不会自动报时。

有那么一次，他们找到了一个拼图。它是纯白的，有整整一千块，没有任何提示可以遵循。他们每天晚上打着小手电在被子里拼它，装它的纸盒上写着：完成者可以实现自己的愿望。

两兄弟还以为找到了万能的许愿机，刚一拼好就为许愿的名额争抢起来。

猜拳的结果是但丁第一个。

我要永远喝不完的可乐！

但丁虔诚地闭上眼，冒着气泡的深色海洋从窗户涌进来，漫过教堂尖顶，把他托举起来，但丁只是一眨眼就看不见身边的维吉尔了，他独自一人漂浮在可乐海上，再怎么眺望也望不到海的尽头。

但丁慌了，抓着拼图大声喊我要一切恢复原状！于是他生了闷气，说自己不要许愿了。

而小小的维吉尔没有看到他愿望实现的图景，莫名其妙地接过拼图，考虑了一会儿，说：我要永远快快乐乐的。

话刚说出口，他看到自己坠入了很深很深的地方，失去了自我意识，成为怪物手里的玩具，巨大的恶魔将他捏在手里，把他当成一个魔方拧动。

他被吓得睡不着觉，不明白这怎么能叫快乐，但隐隐约约意识到幸福和活着这点或许是不相容的。

长大后他熟悉各种恶意，不管对手是谁。与此相对的是他不擅长接受不求回报的善意。小时候的确有对他施以援手的人，但接受善意的结果就是又一个家被恶魔毁灭。逐渐维吉尔明白了尽快离开才是他能做到的回报。

当尼禄因觉醒了强大力量而惊惶，他不可避免地想到了蒙德斯实验室里恶魔化的囚犯，于是没有将异常上报，而是要他“接受自己的力量和不幸”。

6.

维吉尔被秘密判处绞刑的那天但丁和尼禄在观看。他的罪名很长，反人类罪，战争罪，如此种种。他要求不用黑头罩蒙脸，这很残忍，但用暴力来作为惩罚的依据之一就是惩罚的暴力程度必须要达到足以摧毁一个正常人意志的程度*。

尼禄不愿意看这一幕，但他甚至没有眨眼，直到眼睛酸涩起来。

“我觉得该告诉他所有真相。”

“你该怎么告诉他，嘿老哥，深呼吸，你不止一直在恶魔的饲育场做工，你、我、还有斯巴达其实都是恶魔？”

但丁定定地看着绳索套上维吉尔的脖颈，“我不确定他是否愿意活下来。但活不活不归我们自己说的算。维吉尔体内的魔力抑制器已经被取出来了，理论上说他现在和我是一样的东西。

“十七岁时他往我心脏里送了颗子弹，我活蹦乱跳直到现在。而核弹还不能给蒙德斯挠痒痒。总统吓坏了。他们给了我一艘飞船，求我们去自己想去的任何地方，反正只要离地球远远的就行。”

从但丁的声音里听不出来有多少不平。他熟悉了事情以这样的逻辑发展下去，有种厌恶，但又有点期待。

尼禄抱怨几句“白眼狼”，但也明白这种迫不得已，在蒙德斯的恐怖统治之后，如果要弱者什么都不做，只祈祷强者用善良和怜悯自我约束也未免太强人所难了些。

“你们还会回来吗？”

“或许会偷偷回来？可能我们会在失重的太空里打架，直到打破船舱，我们一起被吸出去当太空垃圾。也可能……我会陪着他一起，把罪赎清。”

维吉尔脚下的挡板打开，他们不说话了。

维吉尔眼睛上翻，吐出一点舌尖，口水和眼泪像是要榨干他体内的所有水分般淌下来，被并拢绑紧的腿本能地蹬动，挣扎里脖颈上勒出越来越深的淤痕。

作为人类死亡的最后一秒，维吉尔目光放空。恍惚里看到了自己生命中出现过的所有人，看到自己手中那些或直接或间接沾上的血，意识到目标的灯塔还在永恒地闪烁，但通向它的道路已经就此被淹没进了黑暗里。

他想到自己对尼禄说“这世上平庸的人是幸福的”。想到那个夜晚，他和弟弟摆弄拼图，他看到自己坠入很深很深的地方。后来屋顶塌了大半，火焰照亮半个夜空，妈妈倒在他面前，后半夜下起雨，风声很尖又很冷，万物在雨中翻卷，流动着被剥去一层皮。他当时还不明白命运是择人的野兽，两只眼只能看见苍白的月亮照着路，雨水打进头发里，他们一路跑一路哭泣。现在他的颈椎断裂，身体轻盈地上升，灵魂一直往下沉，所有已经破碎与未破碎的梦投下碎玻璃彩窗般迷幻的光影。维吉尔·斯巴达万念俱灰，终于绝望地去往自己的未来了。

End

[1]出自法华经，意为摧毁了所有的束缚，即“不再有来生”  
[2]托马斯·乔巴姆《忏悔总结》


End file.
